The overall objective is to develop and implement a system, for obtaining high quality uniform data compatible with the SAQC/CCPDS project of the National Cancer Institute, on all cancer patients who use the services of the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida (CCCSF). Further, that the data so obtained will provide a research resource for the planning and evaluation of clinical and other programs of the CCCSF. SPECIFIC GOALS: 1. To identify all cancer patients using the services of the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida (CCCSF). 2. To collect data for these patients in a uniform, consistent manner which will maintain patient confidentiality and is compatible with the requirements of the CCPDS/SAQC project of the National Cancer Institute. 3. To use the patient data system developed for Jackson Memorial Hospital (JMH) as the starting point for an expanded patient data system including eventually all patients using the services of the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida. 4. To develop methods for using the basic patient data system effectively in evaluating clinical and other programs of the CCCSF and to develop the capacity to expand the minimal data base for evaluating specialized programs.